My Last Day
by BrokenDestiny
Summary: Who can truly have seen the events that would befall this once beautiful day. But no one can prolong the time when death comes for thee. Not even a demon.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started beautiful like any other day in Kohona. No one seemed to notice the presence of doom and death wading toward the peaceful village. Why should they, They were all so happy? Why notice something dark to ruin their day? So they continued on not caring that someone close to them all would die soon.

3 hours.

A bright orange shinobi smiling, as usual, ran down to Ichiraku for lunch. Nothing could beat Ichiraku's ramen. He sat and ordered the usual, miso ramen, and watched the "old man" cook his lunch. He was glad that after all of training Ichiraku did not change. The years he spent training with "Ero-Sennin" seemed a lot shorter than they had really been and he smiled on this memory. His was glad for a few things. One, he was so close to becoming Hokage. Two, he had helped Sasuke in killing Orochimaru and Itachi, he had always been undercover but he couldn't risk Kohona and everybody in Kohona making him lose his cover. He watched Sakura and Lee come together it was cute and he was happy for them. But his smile had changed a lot in the time spent doing all of this. The once happy, bright smile seemed to vanish to be replaced with a sad, dark smile. His ramen was placed in front of him disrupting his thoughts, he smiled and slowly ate. He wasn't as hungry as when he walked in. But thinking of the Kyuubi in him always did that. Why shouldn't it? He shook his head and ceased his thoughts, today is a happy day and he should smile. He asked for another bowl having finished his first, he watched the worried look the old man gave him before he turned around and started to make his order. He lunch continued in silence, he was lost in his thoughts and watching the memories of the Kyuubi's.

2 hours.

He felt sick, how could one creature spill so much blood. This was bad he had a meeting he needed to attend. But he feared…..no he wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't. Not with everyone there they would….they would….he leaned against the cold brick wall hoping once again to cease his horrid thoughts. I didn't work so he continued walking to the Hokage's building. The people stared at him, some with hate others confusion but he didn't notice this sick feeling overwhelmed him. He was in pain but he finally reached the meeting hall and took his seat. The Kyuubi laughed at the Torment he was causing, he continued to replay his memories for his host surely he would appreciate them. The meeting started, Naruto still in pain everyone around him seemed worried, he didn't reply to anything they said and he didn't yell at Tsunade about something that would either piss them off or make them laugh. His hands slowly lifted to hold his head, he slowly rocked back and forth whispering, "It's a lie, It's all a lie." But even that didn't help him. He breathing shallowed the memories overflowed within him. Without his notice the Kyuubi's Chakra started to form gaining everyone's notice. He looked up his eyes red, everyone reached for their weapons before the red slowly drained turning to the normal blue but the Chakra didn't fade. His eyes shocked them all, they were so emotionless. And then his mouth slightly opened, they expected words but……he started to scream bloody murder, tears welled at his eyes before dripping down his face.

1 hour.

They watched in horror, what could they do? Nothing….Absolutely nothing. His tears gained a light red hue before turning into a bright red. His tears became blood, his blood. And the Kyuubi laughed and laughed what a fun game to play.

50 minutes.

He had fallen. The scream dead his tears dry. Then they ran and scram hoping Naruto would get up and smile, laughing say it was a joke. But he didn't.

40 minutes.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura ran to him and tried to heal anything. But nothing was injured, they was nothing to heal. Tsunade started to cry she couldn't lose someone else. Hoping that someone…ANYONE….would save him but no one came and no one could. His breath slowly stopping.

30 minutes.

They had given up any hope they had left and left themselves to cry. They couldn't even imagine what he was going through. The Kyuubi laughed as he forced Naruto to live through more of his memories. Naruto just hoped this was a dream and that he would just wake up but this wasn't and……

20 minutes.

10 minutes.

5 minutes.

2 minutes.

1 minute.

0…..

His breathing stopped and screams could be heard.

They couldn't forget the one person who changed their lives and kept his happiness even though he held a demon inside him. They never thought that he would die, they thought him invincible. But all humans die and no one is invincible. But still…..

The once beautiful day that everyone seemed to enjoy turned out to be one of the worst days in Kohona. No one would ever forget this day, his name, his purpose, his…everything. He was their hero and something that no one could forget. He was…

**Naruto Uzumaki**


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: don't own anything


End file.
